The Last Night Beauty Pop
by cxvxs
Summary: HIATUS! Kiri remembers the past and how she ended up with short hair. KirixNaru, OchiixMitsu, KeixMiyu, SekixAoyama.
1. Prologue

The Last Night Prologue — What a Bunch of Morons

Note: This is a Narumi x Kiri quiz but I'm starting at the beginning of the series because I want to add in my own characters. This is my first Beauty Pop fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!

[Kiri's POV

_beep beep beep_

_Hmmm?_

_beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

_Mmm… Call back later… I want to sleep some more…_

_beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_

_-BEEP-_

"_Yeah?" you answered sleepily._

"_Kiri-chan?" the voice on the other line sobbed. "Is that really you?"_

_You sat up, immediately alarmed. "Mitsu-chan? What's wrong? It's late, what happened?"_

"_Kiri-chan!" she sobbed._

_You swung your legs over the bed and got up. You headed to the door. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."_

"_W-we're at the—the—oh Kiri-onee-chan! It was so horrible!" she sobbed._

"_Mitsu-chan, this isn't like you. What happened?"_

"_W-we got ki-kicked out." She sniffed. "T-two weeks ago, Mother kicked us out. M-Miyu-onee-chan s-said she'd m-make sure we'd be o-okay. B-but—but—! Nngh!"_

"_You got kicked out? Then what happened?" you headed to your dad's bedroom._

"_Miyu-onee-chan got hit by a truck!" sobbed out Mitsu-chan, stopping you cold in your tracks. "An-and I don't know what to d-do!"_

"_Hang on, Mitsu-chan. I'm coming to get you right now. Where are you? Are you at a hospital?" you banged on your father's door._

"_N-no. W-we're at the park. I-I couldn't g-get anyone t-to take us th-there!" she sobbed._

_Dad opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was wearing a white wife beater and some shorts. "What is it, Kiri? It's late—" he stopped short. "Kiri? Kiri! What happened? Why are you crying?"_

_I'm…crying? without even realizing it, silent tears had pooled in your eyes and rolled down your cheeks._

"_Kiri? Kiri, honey, say something!" you silently handed him the phone and he took, glancing at the caller id before looking back at you. The name registered and he immediately put the phone to his ear. "Miyuki Mikami? Oh, it's you, Mitsuko-chan. What's wrong?"_

_You stood there, tears silently streaming down your cheeks as you tried futilely to stop them by wiping them away. You were scared, so scared. Why was this happening? Would Miyu-chan be okay? You just stood there, not knowing what to do, as Mitsu-chan explained everything to your dad._

"_Ah. Ok. I got it. Don't worry, Mitsuko-chan, we'll be there in a few minutes." Your dad said. He hung up the phone, but he didn't hand it back to you, even though your hand was outstretched and reaching for it. Instead, he grabbed you and pulled you close, hugging you to him._

"_Its okay, Kiri. Everything's going to be okay." You clung to him and sobbed into his shirt. He squeezed your shoulder, before pushing you away gently. "Come on, we have to hurry. We need to get there in time."_

_You nodded and turned around, heading for the stairs. You both rushed outside and jumped into the car. He drove quickly to a park near your middle school. Hopping out, he shouted for you to wait in the car but you didn't listen. You ran ahead of him, not noticing as the bushes scraped and tore at your hair and clothes. You ignored the throbbing pain from the cuts and bruises as you stumbled and tripped your way over to where you could hear Mitsu-chan sobbing._

_She looked up, startled, when you came charging through the bushes. She looked at you, probably taking in all the cuts and bruises. Then she was on her feet and tackling you to the ground, hugging you fiercely and sobbing into your chest. "Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan!" she kept repeating over and over. "I was so scared. I was scared, Kiri-chan!"_

_Your dad came crashing through the bushes then, but you didn't look up. You just hugged Mitsu-chan to you, rocking her back and forth as you did so. Your dad went over and looked at Miyu-chan before flipping open your phone and calling an ambulance. He talked with them the entire time you waited for them to arrive. You just kept rocking Mitsu-chan back and forth, clinging to her almost as tightly as she was clinging to you._

_She clung to you as you both rode to the hospital in the back of the ambulance. She clung to you as they wheeled in Miyu-chan into the emergency. She sobbed into your chest as you all waited to hear if Miyu-chan would be okay. She wouldn't let the nurses come anywhere near her unless you were by her side. She held your hand when they examined her. And she sobbed into your chest when the doctor told you all that Miyu-chan would be alright and able to go home in a few weeks._

bee bee beep

You woke with a start, looking around you frantically. You sighed in relief. It was just a dream. You frowned. No, not a dream, a memory of the past. You shook your head and glanced at the clock. "Kiri-chan! It's time to get up! You're going to be late if you don't get going soon!" Mitsu-chan called up from down stairs.

You yawned and got up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."


	2. Bonus Chapter

The Last Night Bonus Chapter! A Typical Morning

Note: Sorry about the title mix-up. Originally, I hadn't planned on adding that little scene, so I completely forgot to change the title. Sorry! Anyways, we left off with Kiri waking up from a dream of the past. Let's see what happens next.

[Kiri's POV

You headed downstairs and made your way into the kitchen. You yawned and dropped into a chair at the kitchen table. Miyu-chan was making breakfast since she loved cooking. She hadn't changed much since that day, five years ago. Her long, blond hair was up in a bun, neatly tucked under her favorite hat, except for a few strands. On her left wrist was a silver watch, the last present her dad gave her before he died in a car accident, and on her right were a bunch of black wristbands. She was wearing a black, lacy tang top underneath her favorite purple shirt, the one that said PRIMROSE. She was wearing jeans and a belt, along with some cute boots that can up a few inches above her ankle. Her silver cross necklace and earrings were on today, meaning she was in a good mood.

"Hey, Miyu-chan?" you began, yawning.

"Hai, Kiri-onee-chan?" she called over her shoulder, flipping the omelet.

"Did you ever find out anything about that Kei guy you use to go on and on about?"

She fell silent, suddenly extremely interested in cooking her omelet. "So, what did you find out?"

"That he goes to your school." Giggled Mitsu-chan, coming into the kitchen. "I bet she's been trying to work up the courage to ask you if you know anyone like him all this time!"

Mitsu-chan's black hair fell freely down, stopping inches above her knees. She was the complete opposite of her cousin. She was wearing black boots up to her knees with tights. Her plaid skirt had white crosses out lining the bottom and was wearing a black belt. On her left arm was a black arm protector, a silver bracelet around her wrist. On her right hand was a black, fingerless glove. She had on a couple silver bracelets and a plaid arm band. Her black corset was accented by her red necktie.

Miyu-chan whirled around, blushing furiously. "Mitsu-onee-chan! You _promised_ you wouldn't tell!" she cried in dismay.

Mitsu-chan just laughed and shook her head. "I don't remember making any such promise!"

"Kiri!" your dad called out. "It's after eight o'clock. You're going to be late."

"Yeah, I know." You sighed. Mitsu-chan and Miyu-chan kept arguing, not even noticing you get up to leave. You petted Shampoo on the head before heading out the door. "See you later, Shampoo." You clicked the door close as you called over your shoulder. "I'm leaving!"

So noisy… you sighed.

"Bye-bye, Kiri-chan!"

"See you later, Kiri-onee-chan!"

You smiled to yourself, waving over your shoulder. They might be noisy but you were glad they were here to stay! You giggled, wondering what your new school would be like. No matter what, you'd be okay, though. Because you had Miyu-chan and Mitsu-chan.


	3. What a Bunch of Morons 1

The Last Night 1-What a Bunch of Morons

Note: At the end of the next chapter, I'll have a link for you to go to so you can check out Miyuki and Mitsuko's profiles. I'm starting at the beginning of the series, as I've already stated, so please be patient.

[Kiri's POV

"Shut up! I'll decide when the Scissors Project anything! You guys just shut up!" a noisy boy yelled, catching your attention.

"Yeee! Narumi-senpai got mad." A bunch of girls squealed.

"Naru-chan's fussy, isn't he? Because he's used to being treated like a prince." A little boy with orange hair sighed. Glasses-san standing next to him laughed at this.

You turned to look at them, momentarily bothering to stop sipping your drink. "scissors Project? What's that?"

"The Scissors Project is a group of guys who do make-overs on girls." Tarotard explained, then shrugged and laughed. "You really are…clueless about these things."

"Okay… Tarotard."

":Stop calling me that! I keep telling you!" he shouted as you used his old nickname.

"…"

He cleared his throat and continued. "Shogo Narumi, an only son and heir to the Saloon de Narumi—the best in the business. Kei Minami does nail art. Kazuhiko Ochiai is the consultant for overall beauty. In the hands of those three, a girl becomes beautiful. Then…

…she gets the guy of her dreams—there's a 100 percent success rate. But only one girl is selected…

..and…

Huh? Kiri?: Tarotard looked around for you frantically.

"KIRI?" he shouted, running after you.

'_Kei Minami, huh? Hmm… Why does that name sound so familiar? Hmm…'_ You thought about it for another moment before shrugging it off. _'Oh well._

You sighed. _'Scissors Project, eh… How lame.'_ You sat there in your favorite bench, eating.

"Senpai! Uh… Um… Ochiai-senpai?" a shy voice called out.

"You're… You're first-year Kanako Aoyama from class C, right?" he stated.

'_Aoyama?'_ you thought curiously.

"Did you want something?"

"Uh… Um. Um." She sputtered.

"This is a book cover! Please use it if you like it!" she explained.

'_Confessing her love, eh… I guess it'd be bad to eavesdrop…'_ You got up from your bench and turned to walk away.

"Is this meant to entice me? A bribe?" he asked.

"Wuh?"

You turned back towards the window where all this was going on, glaring at the boy who was mocking your friend.

"You want to be selected for the next Scissors Project. Isn't that so?" came his statement.

"WHAT?!" shouted the noisy boy from earlier.

"N…No…" Aoyama stammered.

'_These guys are making fun of her for confessing her love? How lame.'_

"Regretfully…

…it would be impossible for you. Your overall beauty factor is too unbalanced." He told her, giving her back her gift.

"You really should polish yourself up a bit…

…before you try getting us to select you—and before you confess your love. That retro-chic look is the worst. Frankly, you have no sense of feminine beauty."

"**What a bunch of morons."**


	4. Mussyhead 2

The Last Night 2-Mussyhead

Note: The profile link I'm going to put on here will be constantly updated and characters will be continuously added to it, so make sure you look at it every time I tell you I've updated it. Currently, I'm in-between stages of updating it, so don't worry about the third girl's half-profile.

[Narumi's POV

"**What a bunch of morons."**

A new voice entered the conversation. _'?!'_ You thought to yourself. _'Who the…'_

"Ganging up on a girl to nitpick. How rude."

You turned to see a girl leaning on the window frame, a bored expression on her face. "In fact, isn't it only because you don't have the confidence to make this girl pretty?" she continued. "Right, 'S.P.'-san?"

'_Grr… She's starting to piss me off.'_

"Who are you?" you demanded.

"She's a first-year in class C. Kiri Koshiba." Ochiai informed you.

"A first-year, eh?"

'_I'll show her.'_ You thought smugly to yourself.

"You have an awful haircut." You walked over to her and pointed at her hair. "Before you start mouthing off you should do something with that mussy hair of yours. It's shameful. You _are_ a girl, right?"

She brushed off what you said, turning her head. "Hmph. None of your business."

"You're too disrespectful for a first-year, you know!" you shouted as she hopped in through the window.

"Come on, let's go. Lunch is almost over. "She told the nerdy little girl, leading her away.

'_She's ignoring me!' _you thought angrily.

"Hey you! Stop!" you demanded.

She turned around and looked at you. "The hair at the right nape is longer than the left by five millimeters." She stated matter-of-factly, pointing at you.

Your hand immediately covered the nape of your neck. "?!"

"Oh! It's the first bell. Let's hurry." She called out, and with that, she took off dragging the nerdy girl behind her.

"Ha ha ha! She got you there, Narumi. I knew about your hair." Chuckled Ochiai.

"Shut up!" you snapped, embarrassed.

"It's true! It is five millimeters longer!" cried Kei, holding a ruler to the back of your neck.

"Don't measure it!"

"But anyway, that girl is amazing. With just a glance, she was able to tell Naru's hair was out of balance." Kei laughed.

"That's true." Sighed Ochiai.

You felt your anger over being embarrassed building. "Okay! I've decided! Tomorrow! We'll do a Scissors Project tomorrow!" you shouted.

-.- .- .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

And that's where I end it! - hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter, I'll show you how Miyuki and Mitsuko are necessary to Kiri. The link is below, if you want to read their profiles and get a better understanding of them. Go to quizilla .com and once there, type in after it /users/chibixvampirexsesshomaru/quizzes. That's my home page. Scroll down until you find it!


	5. A Little Pizzazz 3

The Last Night Beauty Pop

3-A Little Pizzazz

[Aoyama's POV

"You've grown…Shampoo-chan." You said, petting Kiri-chan's cat.

"A little too fat, though." Sighed Kiri-chan.

"The last time I visited Kiri-chan's house was in third grade… Shampoo-chan was just a newborn kitten."

Kiri-chan hopped up and walked back into the house, waving to you over her shoulder. "Wait here. I'll go change. I'll be speedy." She told you.

"Ah… Y-yes. Okay." You replied.

You petted Shampoo-chan for a moment. "Um… Shampoo-chan… Ever since I started high school, I haven't been able to make any friends so most of the time I read. But then one day…" You described how you first met Ochiai-senpai.

"It was love at first sight." You sighed.

"Of course I didn't… I never thought about wanting to go out with him or being his girlfriend!" you explained quickly, nervous.

"Nyah—" Shampoo-chan meowed.

"Only… when we'd meet in the hallway… I thought it'd be nice if we could talk just a little bit." Tears began to fill your eyes. "But that's…just a dream, right?"

"Want me to do some magic on you?" Kiri-chan's voice called out to you, starling you.

You turned around and saw Kiri-chan standing there in the doorway, wearing a different out fit. She had on a ball cap with BP engraved on it. She was wearing two shirts, a short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve one. Her beautician pouch was strapped to her right hip, covering her jeans.

Two girls appeared behind her, one with blond hair and the other with black. The blond girl was smiling as she skipped in and the dark haired girl scowled as she shuffled in, avoiding your confused gaze. The blond hair girl skipped up to Kiri-chan and leaned on her shoulder. "Won't you let us do some magic on you?" she begged in a soft, sweet voice, smiling at you.

Your eyes widened and you blinked, blushing slightly. "I can give you…a little pizzazz." Kiri-chan told you, and both girls smiled at this.

You could only nod, surprised at this turn of events. The blond girl laughed and walked over to you. She took your hand in her's and pulled you up, dragging you inside. "My name's Miyu-chan and I'll be doing your nails. The silent girl over there with the scowl is Mitsu-onee-chan. She'll be doing your make up. Don't mind her, she gets nervous around people."

"Miyu-onee-chan!" cried the dark haired girl, blushing.

The girl holding your hand laughed and the dark haired girl smiled slightly, before turning around quickly. "Come on, let's get started." She mumbled.

"We're going to…" began Miyu-chan.

"…work some magic on you." Finished Mitsu-chan, smiling at you warmly for the first time.


	6. Surprise Visit! 4

The Last Night 

4-After the Scissors Project! Surprise Visit!

[Narumi's POV

"Good work, Narumi." Ochiai complimented you.

"Yeah." You smiled.

"Let's go home. I'm hungry!" complained Kei.

"Hm?" Ochiai looked up, turning to look at the girl standing on the stairs.

"Who's that?" you asked.

"She's cute!" cooed Kei.

"She's not in my data? Who is she?" muttered Ochiai as she walked towards you all.

"Ochiai-senpai." The girl greeted.

"!" He looked so shocked. "It can't be! You are…"

"I'm Kanako Aoyama." She smiled, striking him speechless.

"Just like you guys told me… I changed myself." She closed her eyes and smiled happily. "Well… To tell the truth, a certain someone…did this magic on me."

"Someone?" questioned Ochiai.

"I was so happy that I could change this much that it's made me a bit more confident in myself. I'm thinking that, from now on, I also need to change the way I judge other people." She continued. "Well, see you around!"

As she walked by, you noticed how masterful her cut was. _'Amazing! That cut at the tip of the hair—the flow, the bounce… It's perfect!'_

You stared after her as she left. _'Who could have…?'_

[Kiri's POV

"Kiri-chan!" You turned as Aoyama ran up to you. "I was able to say it to senpai! Everything! I even said it with a little sarcasm!" she gushed.

"Ah. I knew you could do it once you had the chance." You smiled at her.

"I owe it all to Kiri-chan!" she cried, glomping you. "Thank you."

"!" you were caught off guard by the sudden hug. "I didn't do it alone. Miyu-chan did your nails and Mitsu-chan made that make up blend especially for you. Make sure you thank them to."

"Oh, I will!" she nodded enthusiastically at you. "I will."

[Miyuki's POV

"Oi! Miyu-chan! Mitsu-chan! You guys got a visitor!" Seiji-sensei cried.

"A visitor!" you squealed, delighted. Mitsu-onee-chan laughed and you both raced downstairs.

You both ran into the hallway. "Who is it, Seiji-sensei—?" You froze, though, your eyes widened as you stared at the person in front of you. This couldn't be happening.

"Come on, Miyuki-chan, Mitsuko-chan. Grab your things and head back to the car. I'm taking you both back to the house this instant. This game has gone on long enough." A cold voice commanded.

"M-mother…" you stammered.


	7. Announcement!

Hey peoples!

Sorry for the irruption in this series but I have a special request for all of you!

-kneels down into a low bow and puts hands above head in a pleading fashion-

I need you guys to help me find someone! You could say that I'm searching for a lost love. If you want to help me find them, please read this through! If you don't care, that's fine. Just disregard this message! Thank you!

Okay…

So here's the story. When I was in eighth grade, I went through a lot of troubling times. I don't want to go into all of it, since I'm over it now, but it was a really ugly point in time in my life. The overview of it was my parents were fighting over custody again, my best friend had backstabbed me, I was in a new school and a new neighborhood 30 miles away from all my old friends, and I didn't really know anyone. Then, when things were just starting to get really bad, the first love letter appeared in my PE locker.

I was a little freaked out at first, to tell you the truth. For one, I couldn't figure out for the life of me how a boy managed to sneak into the girl's locker room. Yeah, I know, it's obvious. He couldn't. Either they were originally from a girl (which would be okay with me, I guess.) or they were from a boy who gave them to one of his friends to put in my locker. Two, I didn't know how they could possibly be sure of which locker was mine. And finally, three, I had no clue who this was or how they knew me. So I didn't do anything about it, passing it off as just a prank. But over the next few weeks, the letters kept appearing. They helped cheer me up and kept me afloat through it all, even when I was about ready to give up.

Eventually, the sender told me a locker number that I could put in my letters to them. I put in several letters, but they never seemed to reply to any of my questions. That is, they never told me their name or what they looked like. But they did respond to one of my questions. When I asked if we could meet, they told me where and when they would be there. I was so happy! I would finally meet my mysterious love letter writer! I waited anxiously for the day we could meet.

…but they never showed. The only response back from them that I got when I asked them why was that they had been "pulled out of school" for the next 3 weeks. During that time, I met a girl. It was total happenchance that she was the owner of the locker that I had been putting my letters in. After talking to her for a while, I found out that she didn't know the person who'd been writing me the letters. I was so confused! Had they been lying to me this whole time? Had these letters been nothing more then a cruel prank? I didn't know what to make of all of it.

The next week, I was her again. This time, she told me a different story. She said she'd met the boy that had been writing me the love letters. She told me that it had all been a mistake, a huge mix up. That he was in love with her, not me, and that they were going out now. I was shocked and heart broken. I never saw her again, but I wish I had, simply because I had some questions for her. There were several holes in her story.

For starters, how could she not know who was writing them one week and be dating them the next? And another thing, how had the sender gotten us confused for each other? We looked nothing alike and we hadn't even met before that week. Our hang outs were no where near each other, which became more apparent when I never saw her again. Plus, we had different PE periods, so that couldn't be how he first saw either of us. Besides, if that were true, then why put it in my locker? My locker wasn't even close to her locker. And then there was the little fact that the sender had addressed the letter to me specifically, using both my first AND last name. Why would anyone do that if they meant someone else? I still don't know the answers to any of these questions, though they matter little now, so many years latter.

All I know is that after the last time I saw that girl, I never got another love letter. I ended up transferring to a different school some time after that. The transfer happened so suddenly, I was only given two weeks to say goodbye to all my new friends. I feel bad because of the reason I was transferred now, I did something truly terrible to someone I barely knew. I hope that boy forgives me one day… But I digress…

Five years latter, I found the only love letter I didn't lose from that person. I don't expect that person to even remember me now, much less still love me. I'm not stupid, I know they've probably forgotten all about it, even though they said that they felt nothing without me. I just wanted to get a chance to thank that person for their sweet words, be them lies or the truth. And to tell them I'm sorry I couldn't get to know them or meet them. I wish I could have at least become friends with this person.

If you know who I'm talking about, please message me. They would have gone to Bonita Middle School in California in the year of 2003. Reading the letter again, here and now, I would have to say they were (and probably still are) very shy and sweet. They probably would be the type of person who would put everything they had into trying to please the people they cared about and loved. I don't know any of this for sure, I'm just guessing. But I would really like to meet the person who wrote all those love letters.


	8. Floodgates! The Past Catches Up! 5

The Last Night 

5-Floodgates: The Past Catches Up!

[Kiri's POV

"Calm down, Kanako. If you keep getting as excited as you are, you'll scare Mitsu-chan…" your words died in your mouth as you noticed the car parked in your driveway. You ran forward, not bothering to even reply to Kanako's pleas for you to slow down.

"Come on, Miyuki-chan, Mitsuko-chan. Grab your things and head back to the car. I'm taking you both back to the house this instant. This game has gone on long enough." A cold voice commanded.

"M-mother…" Miyu-chan stammered.

You flung the door open. "Miyu-chan. Mitsu-chan. I'm home." You announced, ignoring the glaring woman.

"Ahh… Ki-Kiri-onee-chan!" Miyu-chan smiled, closing her eyes in an effort to fight back the tears. "We-welcome home."

You sighed and dropped your bag by the door. "How many times do I have to tell you two? You don't have to pretend with me. If you want to cry, then go ahead and cry."

"Heh, heh, wh-what are you talking about, Kiri-onee-chan?" Miyu-chan laughed nervously, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, before opening them to look at you.

You sighed again. "its okay, Miyu-chan. I don't mind if you cry."

"Wh-what are you…" she hiccupped, choking on a sob.

You opened your arms, inviting her to hug you. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to you, clinging to you desperately. "Nngh! Ki-Kiri-onee-chan! Kiri-onee-chan!" she sobbed.

Mitsu-chan looked away, biting her lip. "Mitsu-chan…" you called out to her softly, smiling at her. She glanced at you, quickly looking away. She bit down on her lip harder as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Nngh! It's not fair!" she sobbed, running and hugging you. "It's not fair!"

You sighed and hugged them both close, glaring momentarily at their mother before relaxing your head on top of both of theirs.

"K-Kiri-chan!" Kanako panted, coming through the door. She paused, noticing the tense atmosphere and the glaring woman. "I-is now a bad time?"

"No. I'm sure Mrs. Mikami was just _leaving_. Isn't that right, Kanna?" your dad prompted.

"I'll be back, Seiji Koshiba. Mark my words. You can't protect these girls from my wrath forever. Eventually, they will have to come home. Sooner or later, they _will_ come home. You mark my words, they will. And then you'll regret ever protecting them. I'll make sure of it." She turned and stormed out, brushing Kanako out of her way as she did so.

"Kanako-chan? Would you mind if you came back later? To thank them, I mean?" you asked softly, not moving.

"H-huh? N-no… No! Of-of course not! I'll come back later then!" she quickly agreed with you, rushing out.

[Aoyama's POV

'_I wonder what that was all about. Miyu-chan looked really upset. Come to think of it, they all looked rather upset by the whole incident. I'll ask Kiri-chan about it later… Oh! I'm late! I have to hurry home!'_

[Kiri's POV

"Nngh! Kiri-onee-chan! I'm scared! I'm so scared!" she sobbed, clinging to your shirt.

Mitsu-chan squeezed your middle. "It's not fair! It's not _fair_!" she sobbed, hugging you tighter.

Your dad coughed once and you glanced at him. He pointed at the next room and you nodded, understanding that he didn't want to be part of this mussy stuff. You weren't too big on it yourself, but today could be an exception. You hugged them to you, sighing.

"She's not going to take you back to that place. I promise. My dad and my mom and I are going to make sure of that. We've taken care of you for the past five years, haven't we? And trust me, those were five very _long_ years!"

Miyu-chan sniffed and giggled. Mitsu-chan smiled up at you. "See? You agree. Now, it's almost time for lunch but I don't see the chef around here anywhere. I guess I have to do everything myself!" you sighed dramatically, getting them to giggle. They were just too innocent, too pure. They still had the mind frames of small children.

You headed to the kitchen, your two best friends clinging to you on either side.

'_Oh well.'_ You thought. _'I guess I'll help them in the right direction a little longer…'_


	9. Why Kiri chan Has Short Hair 6

The Last Night 

6-Floodgates: The Past Catches Up Part II

A special dedication to Otaku Nayami, for being such a loyal fan and commenting on practically every chapter almost as soon as I update. And also to "Random fan", who brightened up my day. Your comment reminded me of someone I use to "know" (for lack of a better term) in middle school. Please comment on my series again! -

[Mitsuko's POV

You tossed and turned in your sleep.

—dream—

_You were sobbing quietly when you first heard someone crashing through the bushes. You were scared, scared beyond belief. What if it was some bad men? That's what had started all this, after all. If those bad men hadn't chased you and Miyu-onee-chan, then… The crashing was getting closer now. Suddenly, a figure came barreling into the clearing you were hiding in._

_You looked up at them, clearly startled. The figure was panting heavily, probably from having just run through the bushed and trees to get here. It was Kiri-chan! She was covered in cuts and bruises; dirt and grass stains covered her clothes and her hair was a mangled mess of twigs and leaves. She had to be the dirtiest girl you'd ever see but at that moment, she was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. You were on your feet and running towards her in a matter of moments. You tackled her to the ground, hugging her fiercely and sobbing into her chest._

"_Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan! Kiri-chan!" you sobbed, repeating her name over and over. You could only hope that she understood how grateful you were for her for coming so quickly for you. "I was so scared. I was scared, Kiri-chan!"_

_Her dad came crashing through the bushes then, but she didn't look up. She just hugged you to her, rocking you back and forth. Seiji-sensei went over and looked at Miyu-onee-chan before calling an ambulance. He just kept talking with them, telling them all this information you didn't understand and didn't care why they needed to know it. It seemed to take them forever to arrive. Kiri-chan just kept rocking you back and forth, clinging to you almost as tightly as you must have been clinging to her._

_You clung to Kiri-chan all the way to the hospital, as you rode in the back of the ambulance. You clung to her as they wheeled Miyu-onee-chan away, taking her to the emergency. You sobbed into her chest as you waited to hear if Miyu-onee-chan would be okay. The nurses eventually came to check up on you. You screamed and cried when they told you to go with them. You refused to let them anywhere near you unless Kiri-chan was near you._

"_It looks like you are going to be just fine, young lady. The worst damage you seem to have is a twisted ankle. So long as you don't walk on it too much and take it easy for a little while, you should be fine." The nurse who examined you told you gently, before turning to Kiri-chan. You were about to tell her that your wrist hurt and you thought you had sprained it but when she turned towards Kiri-chan, you freaked._

"_As for you…" she began._

"_What are you going to do to Kiri-chan?" you shrieked._

_The nurse turned and smiled reassuringly at you. "Don't worry, honey. I'm just going to check her out to make sure she's okay. That's all." She turned back and began to exam Kiri-chan. "Hmm… You'll need to clean and disinfect these cuts. Mmm? Oh dear. It looks like you have a sprained wrist. I'll put a splint on it and that should help. Try not to use it for a week or two, dearie."_

"_Ahh! B-but Kiri-chan has to use her wrist! Kiri-chan is a beautician! She loves cutting hair! She has to—" you protested, but Kiri-chan hugged you to her with her right arm and nodded to the nurse._

"_Of course. I understand. I won't use it for the next couple of weeks." The nurse smiled appreciatively at Kiri-chan and set to work putting her left wrist in a splint. When she was done, she led you both back to the waiting room._

"_Kiri-chan…" you began but she smiled at you and shook her head, ruffling your hair a little bit. "Don't worry about it, Mitsu-chan. I'm fine. It's just a sprain, it will be better in no time at all. Besides… I'm not really into haircutting anymore, anyway."_

_You opened your mouth to argue with her some more but she suddenly tensed up. You turned your head, following her gaze. There stood the doctor, who glanced at a chart in his hand before looking around the waiting room. He spotted you all and walked towards you. You unconsciously grabbed Kiri-chan's hand, wrapping your other arm around hers. You only realized what you had done when she gave your hand a reassuring squeeze and gave you a small smile._

"_Are you the family of Miss Miyuki Mikami?" he asked._

"_Yes." Seiji-sensei replied, not providing him with anymore information._

"_Then I have good news for you! That girl was extremely lucky. She only received a few cracked ribs, though nothing appears to be broken. It should heal in about a month's time, though sometimes it takes two. Until then, I suggest she takes it easy and rest a lot. Make sure she avoids putting any pressure on the area or twisting her body. We'll keep her for a few weeks to makes sure that nothing is broken or punctured. After that, we'll release her back into your care. Again, the best thing for her is to lie down and rest a lot, put ice on it to dull the pain and make sure you stock up on a lot of pain mediation." With that, he left._

_You felt the tears welling up in your eyes as you listened to him talk. He'd said that Miyu-onee-chan was lucky. That she would be able to go home in a couple of weeks. That had to mean that she was alright. You hiccupped, trying to hold back the sobs that shook your whole body. Kiri-chan sighed and pulled you towards her, pressing your face into her chest. You clenched your hands into fists, gripping her shirt tightly as you sobbed into her chest. She just stroked your hair and whispered soothing things to you._

_You didn't remember falling asleep during the car ride home. You must have, though, because the next thing you remember was waking up the next day. You opened your eyes slowly, not fully conscious until the events of the previous night flooded back to you. You sat up quickly, looking around frantically. You sighed in relief when you saw it was Kiri-chan's room and not your room back at the house… Then you heard a clipping noise. Surely Kiri-chan couldn't be cutting? You glanced at the alarm clock and it read 4:30, too early for any customers._

_You crept out of bed and tip toed to the door. You opened it a crack, listening to the noises downstairs._

"_Ow! Hey, don't pull so hard. That hurts." Kiri-chan complained softly._

"_Stop complaining. You're the one who woke me up to cut your hair. Are you sure you want it short, though? I still might be able to save it, if I try hard enough." Seiji-sensei replied, the snipping sound stopping for a moment._

"_That would take too long. Besides, it's not worth it. My hair is a complete mess and you know it." She told him softly. "Just give me a layered bob."_

_He sighed but the clipping of scissors started up again. "Running through the bushes and trees like that. Those trees scraped at your face and tore through your hair. It didn't help when you fell and your hair got tangled in that bush. If you'd just let me help you, instead of yanking your hair out so roughly, your hair probably wouldn't be so badly damaged. You're lucky the twigs and leaves in your hair covered up the damage for the most part. Mitsu-chan is going to be really upset when she finds out you had to cut your hair because you rushed to find her."_

"_No she's not, because you're not going to tell her. I'm going to go to school today and act like nothing happened. After all, the only reason I got my hair cut was because I felt like I needed a change." Kiri-chan told him, calmly dismissing everything he'd just said._

_You tip toed back to bed and buried your head under the covers, softly crying yourself to sleep. 'Thank you, Kiri-chan.'_


	10. Kiri Koshiba 7

The Last Night

The Last Night 

7-Kiri Koshiba

Narumi's POV

You glanced out the window, bored in class. Outside, the girls were running laps for P.E. You noticed one figure among the group of girls. _'Hm? There's that Mussyhead. Her hair… That awful haircut she has… I can tell it's her even from far away.'_

A strong gust of wind blew just then, ruffling all of the girl's hair. _'Heh. The wind will only make that mussy hair worse…'_

Her hair ruffled slightly before going back to how it was. "What?! What's up with that head?!" you cried out, standing up. _'How does her hair go back to how it was?'_

"Narumi, is there something wrong with your head too?" asked the teacher, staring blankly at you.

"I-I'm sorry…" you apologized, sitting back down. The whole class was cracking up.

"Psst. That reminds me. According to my files…" Ochiai whispered to you. "Kiri Koshiba's family has a beauty salon."

–.0.0.– At lunch –.0.0.–

"Yo. Mussy-head." You greeted her, sitting down next to her.

"Hello." Ochiai greeted her nerdy friend. "Hm? You changed your hair back?"

"H-hello!" she stammered, blushing.

"Hey. I heard your family has a beauty salon?" She continued to slurp her soup, ignoring you. "Well… Looking at your hair… I'd say it must not be much of a salon." You continued, grabbing a couple strands of hair and looking at them.

'_Hm? What's this? This cut…'_

–WHAP–

"Don't come up and just start touching someone else's hair!" she lectured, smacking your hand away.

"?!" your hand stung where she'd slapped you. "Y-You! You just hit me as hard as you could, didn't you?"

She stood up, no doubt intending to leave. She touched the hair on the nape of your neck, examining it for a moment. You froze. "Aha. I see you fixed it. It's a nice cut now." She smirked and leaned forward, almost whispering in your ear. "You're not so bad. Keep at it and you might even aim for becoming top beautician in Japan one day."

"Why…you!" you cried, standing up.

She was already walking away. "But I…

…know someone even better." She waved to you over her shoulder. "See ya."

A slight blush of embarrassment flushed your face.

"She sure has a mouth on her, that Kiri Koshiba. She told you, Narumi-kun." Chuckled Ochiai.

"Naru-Naru, even your ears are red!" laughed Kei, stealing some of your food.

"Shut up!" you snapped, slamming your hand down on the table. "Don't snarf my croquette!"

"Oh, you saw that?" Kei giggled.

'_Nngh. That first-year pisses me off! Kiri Koshiba! She made me look like an idiot. A genius like me!'_

"_But I…_

…_know someone even better."_

Her words echoed in your ears, pissing you off even more.

'_No one can beat me!'_

-Kiri's POV-

You unlocked the door to your home and went inside, dropping your bag by the door. "I'm home." You called out to no one in particular.

"Welcome home, Kiri-onee-chan!" Miyu-chan called out happily from the kitchen. "Thanks again for the other day! I made you a snack for when you get hungry!" She ran out of the kitchen, hugged you, and then ran up the stairs waving to you over her shoulder as she did so. "I have to go get ready for work tonight, so can you go tell Mitsu-chan to hurry up and eat her lunch? She needs to get ready too. Your shifts not until this weekend but would you mind tagging along tonight? I could use the back up!"

You sighed. "Sure, sure. I don't really have anything better to do. Let me go get Mitsu-chan."

"Thanks, Kiri-chan!" Miyu-chan called before locking the bathroom door and turning on the door.

You walked over to Mitsu-chan's room and tapped on the door. It fell open and you saw her cradling her wrist, muttering to herself. "Strange… It's hurting again today, too. How weird… I dream of the past and my wrist starts hurting again. What's going on?"

You leaned against the door frame and crossed your arms. The door banged open and she started, whirling around to look at you. "Miyu-chan says your lunch is ready and you need to hurry up and finish it. Your shift starts soon. I'm going to be going with you guys, but only 'cause she begged me to help her out tonight."

"Ah! Of course! Thanks, Kiri-chan." She smiled at you brightly before getting up and heading to the kitchen. You turned your body so you could watch her, not moving from where you were leaned against the door way.

"Mitsu-chan?" Your voice stopped her before she entered the kitchen. She turned and looked at you. "If anything's wrong you can always talk to me." She raised an eyebrow at you and you turned and walked away, heading upstairs. "That's all I wanted to say. Anyways, hurry up. I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay, Kiri-chan!"


	11. Bonus Chapter 2 and Flash Backs

+ The Last Night +

Bonus Chapter-'Promise' Dreams and Night Jobs

Note: This is another bonus chapter. And while I'll probably throw in quite a few 'bonus chapters', they really will clear up certain points later on. If you're wondering about anything, I am putting a brief explanation to clear a few things up at the end.

/Miyuki's POV\\

"_Kei! Kei!" you cried, running over to your best friend._

"_Miyu-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, startled by your tears._

"_Mother won't let me see you anymore!" you sobbed, flinging your arms around his neck. He hugged you back and you cried together._

"_Write me all the time!" he begged. "Don't forget me!"_

"_I promise I will, every day." You promised. "And don't forget me, either!"_

_He looked at you and he opened his mouth to say something, but your mother called out to you then. "Miyuki Mikami! Get away from that filthy boy this instant!"_

_You hugged Kei tightly, sobbing into his chest, but only for a moment. Then you flung yourself away from him, running and sobbing towards your mother's car, towards the new life that would become your prison. "Miyu-chan, don't forget me!" he shouted at you._

_You stopped in front of the car, turning to look at your first love one last time. "I won't, Kei-nii-kun!"_

"_I love you, Miyu-chan! Wait for me! I'm gonna marry you one day!" he promised._

"_I will!" you sobbed as your mother's hand shot out and dragged you into the car. "I love you, Kei—"_

–bee bee beep–

You stared at your alarm clock groggily. It really was too early for this. After helping out in the club last night, why did you have to get up early to help out in the café?

–flashback–

"_Kiri-onee-chan? Are you ready yet?" you called as you came down stairs._

"_M-Miyu… Miyu-chan…" Kiri-onee-chan's voice faltered and she sounded nervous for a moment._

"_What's the matter, Kiri-onee-chan?" you demanded, alarmed._

"_Um, well… This out fit is kind of embarrassing… Do I, uh, look ok?" she asked._

_You laughed. "Kiri-onee-chan, you are about to become the most requested singer at Club Dusk Red! Any outfit you wear will leave the_ _guys hollering and cheering! Besides, nobody will know it's you! You're wearing you're wig, right?"_

_Kiri-onee-chan stepped out of the side room and you smiled. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt and a gray mini skirt that was laced up on the sides. On top of her white leggings were gray socks that stopped mid-thigh. On her left leg, she had a belt strapped right at the top of the socks. Her black tennis shoes just made her look all the cuter. Around her shoulders was a dark gray shawl and on each arm was a gray arm guard._

"_See?" you giggled! "You look fine! Don't worry, once you start performing tonight, you'll snap right back into your old self!"_

_She flashed a smile at you before giggling. You followed her gaze and giggled as well. "Your uniform looks so cute, Mitsu-onee-chan!"_

_Mitsu-onee-chan blushed and looked away. "I don't see why we have to start working at Club Dusk Red. I mean, I had no problem going there before since Nii-san works there but come on! Look at me!" She moaned._

_She was wearing a cute white wig with a gray hair piece in it. The top of her uniform looked kind of like a white kimono; it even had long, flowing sleeves! But unlike a traditional kimono, it had gray frills at the top of the sleeves. Around her waist was a black cloth belt, held in place by a white ribbon. Underneath it was a small, gray apron with a white cross on it. That was covering her white skirt with black frills. Black straps peaked out, contrasting nicely against her skin, holding her stockings in place. Her dark gray tennis shoes ended the outfit._

"_Hold up, we can't leave yet!" You smiled sweetly at Mitsu-onee-chan. "We can't let you go to working looking _exactly_ like all the other waitresses! We need to give you something that will make you stand out, yet small enough to almost escape notice…"_

"_A necklace, maybe?" Kiri-onee-chan suggested?_

"_That's it!" you cried. You ran back upstairs and grabbed a black ribbon from your desk top and tied it around her neck. You smiled at your handy work. "Perfect!"_

– _. 0 . 0 . –_

_When you arrived at Club Dusk Red, your brother greeted you all heartedly. He complemented you on your outfit. You were the only one not wearing a wig, however you had managed to convince Kiri-onee-chan to straighten your wavy blond hair and dye it temporarily brown. You wore a black choker and a silver cross on a chain around your neck. Your dress had spaghetti straps and the skirt flared out at the bottom, stopping just above your mid-thigh. Black straps held your black, sheer stockings in place. You had on black lace arm guards to complete the outfit._

_Inside, every head turns as you all enter. Your brother leads you and Kiri-onee-chan backstage as another girl with white hair led Mitsu-onee-chan to the bar. You listened to the other girls singing, waiting for your turn. Finally, your brother announced that it was your turn to sing. You grabbed Kiri-onee-chan by the arm and dragged her on stage. You told them you were "Aika" meaning "love song". Kiri-onee-chan smiled and shook her head, saying that she would accept any name given to her. Then she began to sing._

"_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this"_

_You chimed in. "I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine…"_

"_But I know it's a lie…" sang Kiri-onee-chan._

_Together, you sang the chorus. "This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be."_

_Then Kiri-onee-chan began to sing again. "Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all"_

"_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine" you sang._

"_But I know it's a lie." Sang Kiri-onee-chan._

_Then you joined her in singing the chorus once more. "This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be."_

"_The last night away from me" Kiri-onee-chan sang._

"_The night is so long when everything's wrong" you sang._

"_If you give me your hand I will help you hold on_

_Tonight_

_Tonight"_

_Together, you both sang the chorus for the last time. "This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,_

_I'm everything you need me to be."_

"_I won't let you say goodbye_

_I'll be your reason why" sang Kiri-onee-chan._

_She paused before she sang the last lines. "The last night away from me_

_Away from me"_

_The applause last a long time before it finally faded away, only to be replaced with calls for encores. You smiled brightly at Kiri-onee-chan before you began to sing._

And I'm going to end it there! The next chapter should have the rest of the flashback in it, but you'll just have to wait and see since I haven't written it yet! For once, there is no next chapter prepared ahead of time! Oh no, I better go type out several new chapters! Until then, go to my quizilla account and check out the outfits there! its /users/chibixvampirexsesshomaru/stuff and it should be at the very bottom. Ciao! -cxvxs


End file.
